Cleaning House
by ThatGuyWhoReadsFanfiction
Summary: Ah, springtime. Time to throw open the windows and shovel out the winter waste. Of course, knowing the Pines, spring-cleaning is anything but ordinary. Maybe they'll just wait until next year. Rated T to be safe. Contains Pinecest.


_**A/N: Oh, I can't believe I'm publishing this. Well, in any case, here's my first published fanfiction. It contains Pinecest, so if that's not your thing, don't read it. It didn't start out that way, but it ended up there. It's about Dipper and Mabel living together, and the antics they get up to in their everyday domestic lives. As it takes place long post-series, I took a wild guess as to future events, but left most of it vague, so it can potentially match up with canon later. (Not that it will, but I can dream.) I personally think it could be improved, but maybe you'll like it. I made it up as I went along, and there is narration. I wrote it in separate parts, but threw it all together here. Punctuation is not my strong suit, and neither is dialogue. I've also have this nagging feeling that I could improve this, but I suppose everyone thinks their work needs improvement. If none of this is a problem, feel free to read on! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. That should have been obvious.**_

_**Part 1: Books & Sweaters**_

It was spring cleaning day in the Pines house. It was out with the old, in with the new! A day that would live in infamy! A… okay, I think you get the picture.

Dipper was cleaning out the bookshelves, while his Sister/Lover/Girlfriend/Heterosexual Life Partner/Roommate Mabel was attempting to thin her sweater collection. The key word being "attempting". "Maybe this one? No, I like the lightning bolt too much to get rid of it. This one? No, I'll never part with my rainbow sweater. How about…." I think you get the idea.

Let's see how Dipper is doing. "Blockhead's Guide To VCR Repair? Out you go! A Snoodle's Tale? So Long! Deja-Vu, The Sensation You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before? Don't need it! Deja-Vu, The Sensation You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before? I could have sworn… ah well, bye! Deja-Vu? ARRGH!" Uh, let's leave him to sort that mess out.

I suppose you are wondering how they ended up living together, so I'll tell you. It had started in Gravity Falls, where they'd teamed up to solve the town's secrets. They spent so much time together, that after they left, they'd stayed together. As the years passed, they'd grown even closer, through high school, then college. They'd stuck together through it all. Once they finished college, both were unsure of what to do next. Should they go their separate ways, to go make their mark on the world, or should they stay together? The choice was obvious, and they stuck together like glue. Both Dipper and Mabel had discovered the truth, and that was that they would be together forever. They were closer to each other than most people were with their spouse, so marriage would have just been a formality. There could not be two people who were made more for each other more than Dipper and Mabel, and you know what? They couldn't be happier. Whoa, got a bit sappy at the end there, didn't I? Well, I don't really mind.

Anyway, back to spring cleaning. Let's check in on Mabel, and see if she's made any progress. "Light-up "Mabel" sweater? No, I love that one. Strawberry sweater? Nah, that one's cute. This "Meow Wow" one? No, I was wearing that one when my life changed forever. Oh, my retro sweater! I haven't seen this one in years!" Hmm… I think we should leave Mabel to her reminiscing.

I wonder how Dipper is doing… "Deja-Vu! Deja! Deja! DEJA! THESE AREN'T EVEN MY BOOKS! Who needs this many copies of the same book? Oh, here's a new-"Kung-Fu Creatures On The Rampage 2, The Movie Novelization?" ARRRG-Well, it's a new book. Eh, why not?"

Huh. Well, at least Dipper found a new book to read, and I hope Mabel will find some sweaters to get rid of soon, because otherwise, she'll have to start over. I'll see you later, I'm just going to watch for a while…

_**Part 2: Banter & Sailboats**_

It's still cleaning time in the Pines house, and some progress has been made. Some, but not much. Mabel did eventually pick out some sweaters to get rid of, and Dipper also ran out of copies of "Deja-Vu, The Sensation You Are Doing Something You Have Done Before" to throw out. They're not done with those sections yet, but are merely taking a break, and will return to them later on.

Now: Banter! "Mabel, have you seen the sock drawer?"

"I think it's by the toaster oven, Dipper!"

"Why is it there?"

"It's part of a game I'm trying to play with you?"

"What is the purpose of this "game"?"

"A distraction."

"From What?"

"From what I'm using the bed for."

"Which is?"

"A sailboat."

"A sail- Where are you sailing it?"

"The hot tub."

"Oh, please don't, I don't want to have to bail you out of prison again!"

"That was one time-"

"Uh, huh. Just like the "one" time you set the shack on fire, the "one" time you ate all that Smile Dip, and the "on-"

"Fine! I'll bring it back in."

"Great, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Wait until I get the bed back in there."

"I'd forgotten about that."

"I thought you had."

"So, it'll be back in here?"

"Yep, back to where it's supposed to be. Now move over, I'm getting in."

"Okay, whatever."

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too, Mabel."

"ZZZZZZ"

Well, it looks like they've fallen asleep. I think that this is a good time for us to step out, and leave them to their "sleep". I'll keep an eye out for anything of interest to you. Now, I shall observe…

_**Part 3: Laundry & Monuments**_

Ah, back again! I was starting to wonder if you weren't coming tonight. It's still cleaning time with Dipper and Mabel. Today: Doing The Laundry!

"Mabel, come on!" Dipper groaned as he dragged her into the room, "Some of these clothes have been sitting here for months! We need to wash them." Dipper said, trying (and failing) to ignore her "Puppy Dog Pout". "But Dipper," Mabel whined, "We can't destroy such a beautiful monument to Grunkle Stan!" "Rest His Soul", both twins said solemnly.

"What are you talking about Mabel?" Dipper asked, rather confused. "These are piles of dirty laundry, where's the monument to Grunkle Stan?" ("Rest His Soul") Mabel looked at him funny. "What?" Dipper asked, now a little unnerved. "Maybe you do need glasses Dipper." Mabel muttered to herself. "Huh?" Asked Dipper, who had gone right back to being confused. "I mean," Mabel continued, "You would have to be blind to miss it." "What?!" Dipper screeched, having passed confusion, and gone straight onto anger. "The laundry!" Mabel proclaimed. "What-" Dipper got out before he was cut off. "I sculpted it in the shape of Grunkle Stan!" ("Rest His Soul") Mabel finished. "I don't see it." Dipper said, blinking. "Let me help you." Mabel leapt up from the floor, and started trying to turn Dipper's head sideways. "What are you-" Dipper got out before Mabel let go of his head. "There," she panted, "Do you see it now?" Dipper looked at the laundry pile. It still looked like a laundry pile. "Nope," Dipper said, "I'm still not seeing it."

Mabel was getting irritated by this point. "Try squinting." She said, annoyance lacing her voice. Dipper, afraid of his sister's/lover's/heterosexual life partner's/roommate's wrath, tried again. _"Wow,"_ thought Dipper, "_At this angle, it does look kinda like Grunkle Stan_" ("Rest His Soul"). "Great job Mabel!" Dipper quickly said, in fear that if he couldn't abate her rage, that he would be forced to sleep on the couch, which they both knew quite well was possessed by the spirit of a door-to-door salesman. (You can't sleep, because it keeps trying to sell you an encyclopedia set!) "It looks just like Grunkle Stan!" ("Rest His Soul") He paused to inhale, then coughed. "Smells like him too."

Mabel perked up instantly. "I knew you'd see it." Mabel then adopted a stern look. "Now that you understand what this is, you can't possibly tear it down to wash, can you?" She leaned into Dipper's face. "Can you?" She glared at him. "No, of course not!" Dipper protested (While silently vowing to take a few pictures of the Grunkle Stan (Rest His Soul) monument, then throw in in the wash when Mabel left the house.) "I would never do that, now that I've seen all the work you put into it." He smiled nervously. Mabel glared at him for a few more seconds, before brightening up, giving Dipper a kiss on the lips, then dancing out of the room. Dipper smiled, then followed her out. A gecko darted across the floor, and scurried under a pile of dirty socks.

Well, I think that should be enough for the day, but wait, there's more!

Hours later, Dipper was fast asleep next to Mabel, when all of a sudden; he sat upright, and screeched, "I never did the laundry!" Mabel groaned in her sleep, and muttered "Shut up Dipper, and go back to bed." Dipper blinked, muttered "Okay", then fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep once more. Ten minutes later, Mabel awoke, and hit Dipper on the head, waking him up again. "What was that for?" Dipper groaned, rubbing his head. "I just realized that you were plotting to destroy my Grunkle Stan ("Rest His Soul") monument." "What's my sentence?" Dipper asked sarcastically, which he would later look back on with regret, because if he had been more awake, he would have seen what came next. "You are sentenced to sleep on the couch!" Mabel decreed, then kicked him off the bed, and tossed a blanket and a pillow at him.

"But Mabel," Dipper said, trying (and failing) to do the puppy dog pout. Mabel was unmoved. "Couch. Now." She said with a glare. Dipper sadly trudged out of the room, and into the living room, where he flopped down on the sofa, and prepared himself. "Hello buddy," proclaimed the sofa. "I know you've purchased something from me in the past, and I just know you'll love this set of encyclopedias. They cover all the newest things that are hip and happening in the pop culture scene, including a section on the new hit Disney Channel TV series, GRAV-" Dipper shoved a pillow onto where he thought the mouth was, muffling the sound, and letting him drift off to sleep… until the sofa got its mouth unblocked, and started up again. "Well, that wasn't very nice! But do you know what is? An encyclopedia set!" Dipper put a pillow on both sides of his head, trying (and ultimately failing) to get to sleep, or at least muffle the sofa (which also failed).

The next morning, as Mabel poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms, Dipper trudged into the bar area, and tried to find the Yummy Mummy. Mabel looked over at him and (having forgotten the incident last night) asked him "Rough night?" Dipper, thinking she was mocking him, simply muttered "Shut up, Mabel. Just shut up."

Whew, that was some fun, right? Well, that's the end of that story, but come back soon; these two are always up to something! Now, its note time…

_**Part 4: Photographs & Flashbacks**_

Well, I'm back! Sorry about last night, I wasn't feeling up to a story, and nothing of interest happened anyway. Still house cleaning time with Dipper and Mabel. Today: Photographs!

"Dipper," Mabel said in a low voice, (Due to the fact that he had had a rough night, but he wouldn't tell her why, which meant that it was her fault, so this was her way of making up for it) "I have an easy task for today. We're going to sort out old photographs, is that okay?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah, sure Mabel." Dipper muttered, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. "That sounds great." So Mabel pulled out a box of photos, and started pulling them out, giving half to Dipper, and keeping the other half for herself.

Mabel looked at the first photo in the pile. It was of her, and her 3 best girl-friends, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. (Pause! Yes, I know they hate each other currently, but there was a lot more summer left, so who can say what will happen by the end of summer? Back to the story) They were standing outside The Mystery Shack, all smiling and laughing. This had been taken, like so many others, before the end. After that, none of them really felt like taking pictures anymore. She put that one in a pile marked "August 2012", and picked up the next one.

Dipper was also sorting, but slower, as he was still tired from the couch incident. He looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of himself reading "3", the third volume of the writings of a certain being. It, like its companion volumes "1" and "2", and their creator, were gone from this world, destroyed in the final supernatural confrontation in Gravity Falls. Dipper gave a sad smile, and a small sigh, then put the picture in the "June 2012" pile.

As Dipper went through the many pictures, most of which were of their summer in Gravity Falls, he began to notice something. "Hey Mabel." Dipper said in a curious tone. "I have a question about these photos." Mabel looked up from the photo of Dipper and Candy's first date that was in her hand, (It didn't work out, but they stayed friends) and said "Shoot." "Who was taking some of these?" Dipper asked, waving around a picture of him and his clones. "Take this one for an example. It's me, and my clones, that night you met Candy and Grenda. You never saw them; they all were destroyed before I showed up at the party. There is no one who could have taken it; the only ones who knew they existed were me, and them." "Dipper," Mabel said, rolling her eyes, "one of your clones probably just picked up the camera randomly, maybe the paper jam one?" "Maybe you're right, Mabel," Dipper admitted as he picked up the next photo.

Then he looked at it, blinked, and said "But you can't explain this one!" "What is it of?" Mabel asked, vaguely curious. "It's of us, beating the gnomes on our first day there. There was no one there but us, and the gnomes." "What about "What's-His-Name?"" Mabel piped up. "Who?" Dipper asked, confused. "You know, the guy who time machine you stole?" Mabel said slyly. Dipper flushed "I didn't steal it-" He began. "So you've said." Mabel replied drolly. "Anyway, he was there, I remember seeing him." she reasoned. "So maybe he took it." Dipper groaned.

"What is it going to take to convince you something's wrong?" He asked exasperatedly. "A photo of Pyramid." Mabel said shortly. "Mabel," Dipper said patiently, "Pyramid didn't show up in photographs, remember?" "I know," said Mabel as she picked up another photo. "That's why I said it." She looked down, and she whitened, her eyes widening. "Dip-p-p-per," she stuttered. "It's him." Dipper reached over for the photo. It was of a tall, lanky man, in a fine suit. His head was a Pyramid (Hence the name), and had one eye placed in the center of it. It was Pyramid alright, once you saw him, you never forgot him. Dipper fought off the chills by reminding himself that Pyramid was dead, he'd seen it happen, and asked Mabel, "Now do you believe me?" "Yes, of course," Mabel muttered quickly, and then suddenly getting up, added "Something mysterious was definitely taking those pictures." "Let's take a break from this", said Dipper, seeing that Mabel was terrified by the mere thought of Pyramid. Mabel quickly agreed, and they went off to go cheer each other up.

Well, that was much more depressing than I thought it would be, sorry. I assure you, serious looks will be few and far between. See you later; I want some shots of this…

_**Part 5: Meatloaf & Insults**_

Oy, I am not on the ball today! I missed last night's installment, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get all of tonight's either. Here goes…

"Mabel," said Dipper, looking over at his sister, who was lying in the armchair opposite his. "It's official, I can't think of what to clean next." "Don't worry Dipper," Mabel said comfortingly, "I'm sure something will come to you eventually."

"Now", she said, standing up, "I'm gonna go get a snack from the fridge, want anything?" She asked, halfway out the door. "Nah, I'm good." He replied. Mabel shrugged, and headed over to the fridge. When she opened it, she was surprised to find a small creature pointing a ray gun in her face. "Greetings earthling," it said in a deep, masculine voice, "I have come to pillage your homes, and take your women." It looked around. "Do you know where I might find some?" It asked conversationally. Mabel blinked, then said "Uh, I AM a woman." The creature started at her for a moment, then laughed. "Don't be silly, you are not a woman, women have those round, bouncy things on their chests, and you have a chest that is flatter than a pancake!" Mabel ignored the unintentional insult (For she had long since grown used to being flatter than a pancake, Pacifica had teased her about it, bother before, and after, they had become friends (Although the after was good natured) and had talked to her mom about it years back, and was now proud of it) and instead asked the obvious question. "What are you doing in my fridge?" She asked, her head cocked to one side. The creature looked at her. "I used to be the Meatloaf." It said blankly. Mabel slammed the door.

"Dipper?" She asked, a little bit shaken. "I found something to clean, but it's going to take two flamethrowers, bio-hazard suits, a decoy, an axe, and a small, open box of baking soda." "Why?" Dipper asked, racing into the room, "What could POSSIBLY require all that?" "THAT!" Mabel said, pointing dramatically towards the fridge. "Mabel," Dipper said patiently, "There's no way the fridge is that bad! In fact," Dipper said in a miraculous move of poor judgment, "I'll show you." Before Mabel could stop him, he flung the door open, and got as far as "See, I to-" before the green tentacles locked onto him, and started pulling him into the freezer. Mabel quickly slammed the door, severing the tentacles from The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator Behind The Mayonnaise, Next To The Ketchup, and To The Left Of The Coleslaw. "Do you believe me now?" Mabel asked exasperatedly. "Yeah," Dipper agreed quickly, and then he added, "Let's go get that material." So they both raced out of the house to get the necessary tools to defeat the fridge beasts.

Well, that was off to a great start, I think I'll leave that there for now. Come back later for the shopping trip, and the climactic battle with the fridge creatures. See you then! This is gonna be great!

**Part 5.5: Fridge War & Revelations**

I'm late for a very important date! Late, Late, Late! Skipping that, here goes…

"Okay", said Mabel, "We've got the bio-hazard suits (they stole them from a nuclear testing ground), the decoy (made out of mashed potatoes), the axe (wood pile, pretty simple), and the baking soda (grocery store). But I couldn't find the flamethrowers." "Good news on that front," Dipper replied, "I found two Spaceballs flamethrowers." "Where did you get those?" Mabel asked incredulously. "I found them," Dipper replied again with a straight face (Far away, Yogurt screamed My "Warehouse!") "Yes," Mabel said, "I got that, but WHERE did you find them?" She asked, putting an emphasis on the "where". "I found them", Dipper replied in the same tone of voice. (Still far away, the screams continued "My Flamethrowers!") Mabel soon gave up, and said, "Let's head back, the fridge calls."

After a wonderful drive, (There was a brief influx of Killer Tomatoes, but they passed on to another story) they arrived back at their house, and prepared to wage war on the leftovers. They suited up, and walked into the kitchen, and, after a brief nod to each other, flung open the door.

Almost instantly, the creatures began to pour out. Dipper dueled with the New Year's Eve Buffalo Wings, while Mabel mashed the Shrimp People. As they fought their way to the fridge, cutting down Fruitcake, Corn Bread, and Chocolate Dip, the Pizza Men launched a Man-Eating Chicken at Mabel, who was too busy taking down the Ice Cube Monsters to notice. "MABEL!" Dipper screamed, and Mabel turned around just in time to see the Chicken open its maw, and consume her. Dipper was stunned ("_All they went through, and it was a chicken?")_ and was about to go on a roaring rampage of revenge, when the Chicken exploded in a shower of mashed potatoes.

For you see, the Chicken had poor eyesight, (It had none) and had consumed the decoy instead of the real Mabel. The real Mabel had ducked, and was now chopping up the Blueberry Brigade. They continued to cut down the creatures, melting the Ice Cube Men, obliterating the Pumpkin Pie, and slicing the Thanksgiving Turkey in two, before the Meatloaf tired of this tomfoolery, and went out to fight himself. To everyone's surprise, he won. As he stood over them, prepared to kill, he stopped to ask "Any last words?" This was the last mistake he ever made, for at that moment, Dipper and Mabel both shoved the baking soda into his body, yelled "Yeah, fetch!" And tossed him into The Creature That Lived In The Refrigerator Behind The Mayonnaise, Next To The Ketchup, and To The Left Of The Coleslaw, which caused the Creature to start swelling up. The Meatloaf had time to say "OH SH-" before everything went kablooie (and boy was it gooey), wiping out the last remaining vestiges of the fridge monsters. Both Dipper and Mabel looked into the kitchen.

"Sweet." Said Mabel, "kitchens done". Then she noticed that Dipper seemed a bit shaken. "Dipper?" Mabel asked, concerned, "What's wrong?" "I almost lost you." Dipper muttered. "If you hadn't made that decoy out of mashed potatoes, you'd be dead." Mabel laughed nervously, "But I'm not, I'm right here." "Mabel," Dipper cut in, "I can't lose you, not ever, and especially not now that you're-" Mabel cut him right off again. "Dipper, I'm not sure if I'm pregnant, let alone if it's yours." "Now," she said warmly, "Would some bed cuddles cheer you up?" Dipper put on his "pitiful" face (which didn't work, as usual) and said "Yes". So they went off to cuddle. As Dipper and Mabel walked to the bedroom, they didn't see the lone drumstick crawl out from under the fridge. "Soon," it muttered as it retread, "soon."

Ah, just what the doctor ordered for a traumatic experience, cuddles- Oh, you're back. I hope you enjoyed that installment of the story, and that you will return soon. Before you say anything about the "pregnancy" thing, need I remind you that I mentioned earlier that they slept together? There are no problems with their relationship, and should there be? Besides, they don't have sex often, it's mostly just cuddling. In response to "Is Mabel Pregnant?" I don't know, I'm only a little ahead of you guys. Well, I think I've rambled enough, see you next time!

**Part 6: Barfing & Musings**

Oy, there isn't much left to write about that's "cleaning" related, so I will instead tell you an "In-Bed" yarn, a little thing about our favorite twins talking in bed. With luck, cleaning will finish next time. Here goes nothing…

Dipper awoke to the sound of Mabel throwing up in the bathroom. He then rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep (But to no avail), for soon, Mabel came back into the bed, and Dipper, sensing (correctly) that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, rolled back over, and tried to start a conversation.

So, he started awkwardly, "You're definitely pregnant then?" Mabel just glared at him, as if it was HIS FAULT (Which it may very well be) that she was barfing every five hours. Dipper quickly decided to change the subject. "So, did you have fun last night?" Last night was, of course, the great fridge war. Mabel just glared some more. She wasn't angry, she just had morning sickness.

"I've been thinking," Dipper said (Although Mabel had gone back to barfing, and wasn't really listening) "Have you ever stopped to think about how strange our lives are?" Mabel had come back by this point, and, against her better judgment, opened her mouth to answer, then ran off to resume her barfing.

"I mean," Dipper said, over the continued sound of Mabel's barfing, "Ever since we went to Gravity Falls when we were twelve, we've just been running into the strangest things, the fridge creatures for one thing." During this, Mabel had finished puking, and was halfway back to the bed when she put her hand to her mouth, and ran off again. Dipper continued, not noticing his sister's problem. "That's not counting all the strange stuff we encountered in Gravity Falls itself." Mabel had, by this point, dragged a cauldron into the room, so she wouldn't have to keep getting up. "I mean really," Dipper was still going. "Are we just weirdness magnets, or what?" Then he turned to Mabel.

"You know Mabel," he said conversationally, "Sometimes I don't think we pay enough attention to each other." Mabel's eye twitched, and that was Dipper's only warning before she beat him unconscious with a pregnancy craving hot dog, which she had grabbed when she went to get the cauldron. Then she laid back, and, after eating a few pregnancy craving "Reese's Peanut Butter Cups" (which she also grabbed), rolled onto her side, and fell asleep.

Well, that went better than expected. I thought it was a humorous little thing, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you hate it, blame the fact that everyone was tired during this. Next time: The cleaning finale. See you then!

**Part 7: Records & Waddles**

Ah, we've reached the end of cleaning time at the home of our favorite set of twins. Today we cover: Supernatural Relics! Now, we begin. See you after…

"Mabel," said Dipper, "We've done a great job cleaning the house, so what do you say to a little trip to the record room? I want to relive some memories." Mabel agreed, for she too had been inspired to relive the past. So they headed off to the room. Once there, Dipper entered the passcode (For you see, the room had three types of things contained within it. 1. Little items that served as records of each of their adventures, 2. Magical artifacts that were too dangerous to leave out in the world, and 3. Some more "Personal" items), and they entered the room together.

Dipper looked the records of their earliest adventures, like a Gnome's hat (_First day, they had seemed so threatening then, if only they'd known_), a disposable camera containing photos of the Gobblewonker (_The old man was eventually committed to an asylum, and later died, but they had bigger problems at the time_), Wax Grunkle Stan(Rest His Soul)'s head (_Dipper had no clue where the body was, probably back at the shack_), the remains of Gideon's first amulet (_the later ones were around the room somewhere_), a package of Smile Dip (_Not really related to the "Dusk2Dawn" incident, but there was nothing else_), the bone spear that Leaderaur had given him (_It was only looking back that Dipper realized how horrible the Manotaurs truly were_), Tyrone's hat (_He still missed him a bit. He'd later perfected the cloning process, but it wasn't the same_) the Presidential key (_Boy, had THAT come in handy. He sometimes wondered where Trembley had gone, but then realized that he was better off not knowing_), and the Time Measure (_True, they hadn't gotten it until later, but it still counted_).

There were other artifacts around, which Mabel was looking at, although not as thoroughly as Dipper. She passed The Master Of Fright Mirror (_which was now cracked, and almost useless_), Pyramid's Hat (_All that remained of him._ Mabel suppressed a shudder), Grunkle Stan(Rest His Soul)'s Fez (_Who knew it could do THAT?_), The 7 crystals (_They still weren't what to do with them, but kept them around, just in case_), The Magic Chalk (_The one, and only way, to enter the chalk world_), the burned remains of Slappy the dummy (_When he'd tried to marry Mabel, Dipper had kicked him into the furnace_), the Height Altering Crystal (_Mabel felt bad about that now. If she'd known how much trouble her teasing Dipper would lead too, she'd… well, she wouldn't have stopped, but she would have been nicer about it_), a stuffed tiger (_She was vaguely sure that it moved every once in a while_), and finally, Mabel stopped at the last one. It was a glass jar, filled up with ashes, and a picture of her beloved pet pig, "Waddles" taped to the front.

Waddles had lived a long time, but one day, she got a call from the shack, saying that Waddles was dying. She'd raced off to the shack; thinking all the while about how Waddles had always seemed so young, and like she'd just gotten him yesterday. (The following incident was generally ignored) She'd gotten there in time to spend the last few hours of his life telling him stories about all the fun they'd had together. Playing in the mud, going on hikes, all the summers they had experienced, and all the good times they had, and telling him everything was going to be okay (Although they all knew she was lying), then she simply petted him as he closed him eyes for the final time… I just have something in my eye; I'll be back in a minute.

Okay, better now. Mabel had asked for him to be cremated. Once that was done, she'd taken his ashes back home, pasted a picture of him on the jar, and put it in here. Then she walked over to Dipper, and began crying into his shirt. Dipper simply stroked her hair, and patted her back, as Mabel cried over the loss of one of the greatest friends she had ever had. Even now, several years later, she still cried when she thought about that day.

She put her hand on the jar, and said softly, "I miss you, Waddles." Then Mabel waked away. After she had gone, a light breeze rustled through the hall (despite the fact that there was no wind), and those with extraordinary hearing could have made out the words "I miss you too, Mabel". Mabel soon met up with Dipper In the hidden artifacts wing, where she gave him a big hug, and after a brief exchange of "Waddles? Waddles." they left the room for their own, with Dipper planning a variety of things to cheer Mabel up.

Dipper thought about cataloging all the stuff in there for later, because he didn't know what half the stuff in there was. However, Mabel came first, and he knew just the thing that was guaranteed to cheer her up, a tickle fight! Then the sock people attacked, but that's a story for another day.

And so ends the spring cleaning of the Pines household, also known as the Mystery Shack. I hope you enjoyed this series, because I sure did. I hope you will return for more fun domestic adventuring with Dipper and Mabel. There's more stories to tell, after all.

By the way, I totally had something in my eye. I was not crying, so don't you care suggest it! See you later!

**A/N: Eh, I tried. I'll probably write more Gravity Falls later, but this is all for now. **


End file.
